


Missing Parcel

by vickir



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 07:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12164577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickir/pseuds/vickir
Summary: This is a story using the prompt Leather.





	Missing Parcel

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly set in the Thunderbirds original series more than the Thunderbirds Are Go series.

John was impatient as he waited to be relieved from duty upon Thunderbird 5. Normally he wouldn’t be so desperate to get down to the island, but he was this time. That was because a package had finally arrived for him that he had been waiting for since he had ordered it two months ago. 

He had received an email to say it would be arriving via the mail plane on a certain day and that had been a week ago. Now he was sitting patiently as he could, waiting as Gordon docked along with Scott in Thunderbird 3. Normally Alan would be doing the relief, but he wasn’t well enough to make the trip this time, and that was the reason why Gordon relieving him.

Finally, Thunderbird 3 had finished docking, and the handover was complete. John joined Scott in Thunderbird 3, and they headed home.

Once they had landed and done the post-flight checks, John headed to his room while Scott went back to the lounge area via the sofa lift. John quickly changed out of his uniform once in his room. He could see his mail sitting on his desk, but couldn’t see the parcel that should have been there. After having a quick shower and dressing in comfy clothes, John finally went through his mail. Most were just magazines he subscribed to, but no parcel was either on the desk or on the chair.

Thinking this odd, considering the email he’d received about it being delivered to the island. He decided to go check with his grandmother who generally put his mail in his room while he was away from the island.

Finding his grandma in the kitchen baking a batch of cookies, he came straight to the point.

“Hi, Grandma.”

“Oh, hello sweetie. I see you’ve had the chance to change since arriving home.”

“Yeah, I have. Grandma, I checked my mail, but there seems to be a parcel missing.”

“Well, I put all your mail on the desk as I normally do. But I don’t recall any parcel for you.”

“I’d been notified that it had been delivered.”

“Sorry, John, I don’t know of any parcel for you. There were only standard mail and two packages in the last delivery, and they didn’t have your name on them.”

Thinking this strange, he asked. “Who were the parcels for?”

“Scott and Alan.”

“Okay, Grandma thanks,” John said and headed off after quickly swiping a freshly baked cookie from the pile on the counter. 

He headed in search of Scott first. He found Scott in the lounge with their father going over a report for the aeronautical side of Tracy Enterprises.

“Hi, Dad, Scott.”

“Oh, hello John,” his dad said.

“Hey John,” Scott replied to him.

“Sorry to interrupt, but Scott I need to ask you something.”

“Sure, what is it?”

“What was your parcel you got in the last mail delivery?”

“Why do ask?”

“I was expecting a parcel, and it hasn’t arrived even though it’s supposed to have been.”

“Oh, okay. It was just my new outfit I bought online for Lady Penelope’s party I’m going to next month.”

“Are you sure it was?”

“Yes, John I am. I’ve already unpacked it, and it’s exactly what I ordered.”

“Oh, okay. I guess I need to check with Alan then.”

“Yeah, you should. Alan received a package, but wasn't expecting one.”

“He wasn’t?” John said, now knowing it was Alan who likely had his parcel.

“Yeah. Though it was strange because it wasn’t explicitly addressed to Alan.”

“It wasn’t?”

“Well, as far as we could tell. The name was poorly written. It had Mr. Tracy, and the letter looked like an A.”

“Sure, it wasn’t a J?”

“Sorry bro, I can’t remember. It was a week ago.”

“That’s okay Scott. I’ll go see Alan.”

John left the lounge and went to Alan’s room, hoping to find his young brother there as he was supposed to be resting as he wasn’t well. When he arrived at the door of Alan’s room, he could hear loud music, and it was loud. When the doors of the rooms were closed, no noise, no matter how loud it was shouldn’t be heard. But that wasn’t the case with Alan’s. The door wasn’t completely shut properly, and the sound was escaping.

Deciding that knocking wouldn’t do anything, he wouldn’t have heard it anyway. John just walked into his brother's room. Alan hadn’t heard him enter either he was too busy dancing. Well, if you could call it that. John tried not to laugh out loud as he watched his brother's antics. He was about to call out over the music that he was in the room when he realized what Alan was wearing. His leather pants that he had ordered. So his mood turned from happy and laughing to mad and angry.

Alan turned around as he danced and stopped upon seeing an angry John staring at him. Then, without any warning, John pounced. 

John dived on Alan, yelling at him, but Alan couldn’t hear him clearly with the loud music. John came at Alan so quickly that when John grabbed him by the neck with his hands, the force of his body brought both of them went down. Alan on his back with John on top strangling him. John was yelling at him something about pants. Alan wasn’t too sure as he was trying to pry John’s hands off his throat.

~~~~~

Virgil was coming out of his room when he heard loud music. He recognized the music as Alan’s type so headed down to his room to get him to either turn it down or shut the door, so one else had to listen to it, more likely both.

As he arrived at the room and stepped into it, he found John on top of Alan who was on the floor. What shocked him was that John was strangling Alan while yelling at him about pants. Moving to turn off the music first, then he quickly went and pulled John off Alan. When John went to attack Alan again, Virgil stepped in front of John with his hands on his shoulders to hold him back.

“Whoa bro, calm down,” Virgil said, trying to calm his older brother.

John stopped struggling against Virgil. “Virgil let me go.”

“Only if you promise me not to try to strangle Alan.”

“Can’t promise that.”

“Then you and I are going for a walk,” Virgil said and started to push John backward towards the door.

“No!,” John shouted.

“John, what’s wrong? I’ve never seen you like this.”

“He stole my pants.”

“What pants?”

“My leather pants I ordered online.”

“Alan, are those your pants?” Virgil asked, looking over to him.

Alan in the meantime had gotten up from the floor and was now sitting on his bed, feeling his sore throat from John’s hands.

“I didn’t,” he croaked.

“Yes, you did. Those leather pants are mine.”

“These I’m wearing?”

“Yes!”

“I’m sorry John I didn’t know.”

“Alan’s right, he didn’t. No one knew. The label on the parcel was poorly written. So it’s not his fault.”

John was slowly calming down. He knew what Virgil was saying was true.

“Okay. Sorry, Alan for hurting you.”

“That’s okay John. Do you want your pants?”

“Actually, I think they look too small for me.”

“They fit me nicely,” Alan said.

“So I can see,” John replied.

“So it looks like you ordered the wrong size, John, anyway,” Virgil said to him.

“No, I didn’t. I made sure it was my regular size before ordering.”

“Well, it looks like they’re a small make compared to regular pant sizing,” Virgil said.

“Yeah, so it would seem. I guess I’ll have to order a larger size.”

“Yeah, it does. You know what size Alan takes and you should gauge it by that,” Virgil told him.

“Yeah, I will,” John agreed.

“So I can keep them?” Alan asked.

“Yes, Alan you can, but you’ll need to pay me for them.”

“Sure, no problem.”

As John and Virgil started to leave, Alan put his music back on. Virgil went straight back and turned it down.

“Hey,” Alan said.

“Too loud for this size room Alan,” Virgil countered.

Knowing that he wasn’t going to win against his older brother, he just said agreeing. “Okay.”

Virgil closed Alan’s door as he joined John.

“You okay now? Virgil asked.

“Yeah, I’ll be okay. I’m going to take a walk and then reorder my pants.”

“Good. See you later,” Virgil said, and they split up.

John took a nice long walk before returning to his room. Reordering his pants in a larger size this time and making sure the measurements were correct. John enjoyed the rest of his stay on the island before heading back up to 5. Before leaving he made sure everyone knew that a parcel was going to be delivered, that way there could be no mistaking it for someone else’s. Well, he hoped so.


End file.
